Together literally Forever
by Phoebesongstar
Summary: Buffy gets forced into the past and Spike tags along
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Do we have to do this?" she complained to Willow through the door as she finished getting dressed. She was uncomfortable the fact that Someone who I am not mentioning (DAWN!!!) thought that being sent back into time might be good training for being a slayer.  
  
"Yes, but why wouldn't you want to? Even the council agreed and they don't agree to anything usually," Xander told her.  
  
"Um, let's see… WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT THE PAST????" Buffy yelled half crying from the suddenness of it all.  
  
"Everything you need to know," Dawn said. Buffy looked at them sadly and then walked outside into the darkness. She didn't know why they wanted to do this to her. Most of the things she heard from Giles about the middle ages was about killings and demonic forces, nothing that would even barely keep her hopeful. She walked along the street and ended up in the cemetery. She came here often because she always had someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey Spike," she said to her vampire lover as she walked, dragging her feet, into Spike's lair.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Everything," she said sadly looking at the floor with a tear running down her cheek. Spike put his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"They want to send me back in time, to the middle ages. Tara suggested it and now even the council wants it, but I'm scared," Buffy said looking up into Spike's eyes.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to go alone. I'll go with you," he said wiping away Buffy's tears.  
  
"But… you said you don't like time travel I thought," Buffy said confused.  
  
"Buffy, you don't seem to understand. I know and you know that the middle ages weren't the best of times and I want to be there for you. You need someone to help protect you from… stuff," he said putting his cold hand on her soft cheek.  
  
"You don't have to do this. I AM a slayer."  
  
"I want to Buffy. I love you. I need to know that you're safe and sound. I worry about you, I always have and I want to know that I always will." Buffy started to cry again soaking Spike's gray t-shirt.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back home," Spike said leading her by the hand. He led her up to the front door and kissed her on her cheek. She walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She fell asleep without any trouble, but she hoped that this would all just be a dream when she awoke the next morning. 


	2. Chapter Two

This was it… The door was answered the next morning by Xander. They had decided to use his basement to open a portal to send Buffy through. She silently followed him downstairs to the rest of the Scooby gang. Willow and Tara, willow's ex girlfriend stood near the middle of the room and the rest of the gang sat in chairs about five feet away (Is that really a safe distance from a portal?????) from them against the wall. Buffy noticed that all of them kept straight faces which reminded Buffy of executioners which didn't help her fear at all.   
  
"Are you ready?" Willow asked, but somehow Buffy had the feeling that this wasn't the Willow she knew and trusted so well.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Buffy thought. Willow continued in the ritual without a response anyway.   
  
"Goddess, I call upon your magic. Maiden, mother, crone, the triple goddess hear my call!" She yelled. There was a bit of what seemed like wind and Willow's hair turned jet black. At this point Buffy knew something was wrong, she wanted to run, but Willow's magic was holding her every muscle in place. "GODDESS, hear me cry! Open here a portal to send this Slayer back to her time, let the resurrected one deal with her." Willow had been looking evilly at Buffy the whole time. She made the title Slayer sound as if she were calling to send a flea infested rat from under her bed back in time. A small slit in the air appeared sucking air into itself at an accelerated rate just as Spike bust through the door and came running down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy! Don't go! This isn't actually them!" he yelled as he ran, but no one could hear him over the ripping and vacuuming sound of the opening portal. Buffy tried to stay put or to at least run away, but she was being held in place. Suddenly, Willow looked over at her and said "Goodbye troublesome slayer, and don't come back!" Buffy was released from Willow's binding spell and was pulled at full speed towards the portal. She managed to hang on to Spike's hand, but not to your surprise, they both were pulled in by the portal's massive gravity. Around them were swirls of color and brightness, anywhere from red to yellow to blue colors swirled everything, including them, in what to them looked like a gigantic tie-dye machine. Buffy and Spike became way too dizzy from everything around them spinning after a minute that they both passed out inside the portal.  
  
When they awoke, they were laying in the middle of a clearing in the woods.  
  
"Hey Buffy, wake up," Spike said trying to wake her up. "Buffy, come on, we have to get up." Buffy rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked very disoriented.  
  
"About 200 years ago I guess, but when and where exactly I don't know," he replied helping her onto her feet. "But I've never seen you so scared… ever."  
  
"I thought for one of the first times, I was going somewhere I couldn't turn back on at all and I had to do it by myself, but now that you're here it makes it a little better," She explained. 


End file.
